


Their Best Mate

by Deadbattery30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Missing Scene, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadbattery30/pseuds/Deadbattery30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Hogwarts from Ron and Hermione's perspective. How did they react to Harry being gone? dead? alive again? missing moments from Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron Weasley

Perspective: Ron Weasley

* * *

He walked in a daze towards Fleur, Percy and Bill and relaxed into Percy's embrace. The whole world melted around him as he was surrounded by his family. He let the pain of losing Fred return to him for the first time since they left his body behind the statue and tears started roll down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away but he felt his mother's presence in front of him whispering comforting words.

"It's all right Ron, come here, give me a hug. Everything is going to be ok," his mum said kindly and Ron cried harder.

"It's not, you don't understand, none of you understand. Its over we can't win," Ron replied desperately.

"Ron, stop, stop, we're going to make it through this. We're going to be alright, there's only one left Ron. We can beat him," He heard Hermione say desperately.

"You're mad! Fred's dead. Lupin and Tonks are dead. Dozens of others. We can't beat him, he's too strong," Ron cried.

He felt his mother drag him to a seat and she sat next to him wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. "I've been so worried about you Ronald. You've been gone for months. No word of you being alive. I'm so happy to see you again. You being here with me… I thought I would never hold my baby boy again but I am Ron. You came back to me. We can never give up hope. We'll win this because we have too and when it's over we'll mourn for what we've lost but for now we need to fight," his mother whispered and Ron nodded his head.

"Your right, I know, it's just… it's so hard."

"I know Ronald, but we're going to win this. You can't give up hope, Harry needs to you," his mother replied.

A sickening feeling dropped into his stomach, "Harry," he whispered and looked around the Great Hall frantically.

He jumped to his feet and Hermione looked at him in alarm, "Where's Harry?" he said.

Hermione looked around and Ron could see the fear hitting her too. "I don't know… he was right here. He came into the Great Hall with us but… I don't know where he went."

"God damn it," Ron mumbled, "He's gone to be the martyr hasn't he?"

"No, no, he wouldn't, he couldn't," Hermione replied.

"This is Harry we're talking about Hermione, he would and he could," Ron said and felt a sudden burst of anger towards his best mate.

"Harry doesn't have a death wish Ron. He probably just went to watch Snape's memories. We'll go up to Dumbledore's office and find him. We'll plan what we're going to do next. Harry can't give himself up to Voldemort, we haven't killed the snake, and he wouldn't do something so stupid before destroying all the Horcruxes," Hermione said desperately.

In Ron's heart he knew his best friend had gone to hand himself in but he held on to the desperate possibility that Hermione was right and that he had just gone to watch Snape's memories. "Let's go then," Ron said.

"Ron where are you going?" his mother practically cried as he began to walk away.

"Harry needs us," he said simply and although his mother looked like she wanted to object she just nodded and gave him a hug.

* * *

When they reached Dumbledore's office the gargoyle let them right in. Ron ran up the stairs and burst into the Headmaster's study looking around frantically. When he saw no sign of Harry he let out a cry of frustration, picked up a trophy and threw it against the wall, "I'm going to kill him when I see him," Ron screamed in frustration and Hermione put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Maybe he's just looking for us now. He could be in the Great Hall or searching the grounds for survivors. We can't give up hope Ron, please," she begged.

Ron sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. Hermione was right, Harry could just be searching the grounds but Ron felt in his heart that wasn't true. "Ok, Hermione, let's go."

As he turned his back on the office he heard a faint voice say, "You won't find him."

Ron wheeled around and stormed towards the portrait of Dumbledore, "What do you mean?" he asked feeling panic settle into his stomach again.

"I mean Harry has gone to find Voldemort," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Why would he do that?" Ron screamed.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Because he had to. It is the only way."

"No, Professor, Harry needs to kill the snake, he can't face Voldemort yet, he won't be able to kill him," Hermione replied softly.

"Quiet the contraire my dear, Harry needs to die so that Voldemort can be killed," Dumbledore said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ron screamed, "Harry is the one that needs to defeat You-Know-Who, that's what the prophecy said! So how can it be that Harry needs to die! Who's going to defeat him then? And why would Harry need to die anyway? Nobody needs to die!"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I think you know the answer Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Neither can live while the other survives. Harry must die tonight and he must do so willing by Voldemort's hand. He knows that now and he has gone to face his destiny. It is up to you to kill the snake."

"Who cares about the snake if Harry is dead and You-Know-Who is still alive? I don't believe you, it doesn't make sense," Ron said angrily.

"Ron… Ron… I think Professor Dumbledore may be right," Hermione whispered with tears running down her face, "I've known for a while this might be the case I was just hoping I was wrong."

Ron was hyperventilating as he looked desperately between Dumbledore and Hermione, "You're both mental," he whispered, "it doesn't make sense. I have no idea what you're talking about. Harry's probably just in the Great Hall looking for us and I for one am going to go find him… we can't just give up hope."

Ron turned and stormed out of the office and hard Hermione following him quickly calling his name, "Ron! Ron!"

"What," he hissed at her as they approached the Great Hall.

"Ron, we need a plan to kill the snake," she said desperately.

'Harry's going to do it," Ron said simply.

"Ron, please, let's… let's just say Harry's busy fighting Voldemort. We're going to need to kill the snake for him, we need a plan," she replied.

"Right, your right, I'll distract it, you kill it with one of the basilisk fangs," Ron said simply.

"Ok, ok…" Hermione said as her eyes darted around the corridor frantically.

Ron began walking towards the Great Hall again when he heard a booming voice echoing across the grounds, " _Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away…_ " but Ron didn't hear what else Voldemort said, he felt his legs give out underneath him and Hermione's desperate attempts to get him back on his feet.

"Please, Ron," she begged and he could hear that she was sobbing, "Please, it's not over, we need to finish the job Dumbledore gave us."

But Ron couldn't process what Hermione was saying all he could hear was Voldemort saying over and over again, " _Harry Potter is dead_."

"Ron we can't panic! We need to kill the snake."

Ron got up and walked in a daze away from Hermione towards the entrance of Hogwarts. As he approached he saw the crowd part to let him and Hermione to the front of the group. And when he reached the courtyard he stopped walking. In the distance he could see Hagrid carrying a small, broken figure and Ron's heart learched, "No," he whispered, "It can't be. I can't lose two brothers in one night."

He felt Hermione's hand in his and Ginny by his side with Neville but none of it mattered as he struggled to identify the person Hagrid was carrying. As Voldemort reached the opposite side of the courtyard he could make out of the face of his bloody and bruised best friend and felt Hermione tense beside him.

"No, no!" screamed Ginny and Hermione as they began sobbing.

Ron tried to move forward but a strong hand grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Harry! HARRY!" he called desperately as the rest of the crowd began to scream at the Death Eaters as well.

The person who was holding his arm, Bill, leaned forward and whispered, "Your alright, Ron, we're going to win this. Harry wouldn't want you to give up."

But Ron wasn't worried about winning of losing, he didn't care anymore, all that mattered was that his best mate, his brother, was lying dead at Voldemort's feet. He saw the smiling boy he met on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had been so little then and his clothes didn't fit at all. Ron smiled as he remembered the look of wonder on Harry's face when Ron tried to turn Scabbers yellow. It was the same smile he wore after rescuing Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets and emerged bloody but alive.

He smiled wider as he remembered them goofing around in the Gryffindor dorm, wrestling, talking about girls, planning adventures, studying, avoiding Hermione as she hassled them to do homework and just laughing. He thought of the numerous times they'd sat in companionable silence over the years. He remembered how goofy Harry was when he talked about Cho and how nervous he was when he approached Ron about dating Ginny. He remembered how thankful he was when Harry said Ron would be the Gryffindor Keeper and when Harry had emerged to save him in the Shrieking Shack. Also, the Department of Mysteries and that time he was poisoned. He knew Harry blamed himself for those things but Ron wouldn't have changed a moment he'd spent with his best mate.

Well… maybe one moment, the day Ron had left Harry in the Forest with Hermione would forever haunt him but even that brought with it a good memory: Harry's face when he had realized Ron had come back. Harry was soaking wet and had nearly drowned but he was looking at Ron as if he was his long lost brother he had been waiting ages to see again and before he said anything to Ron he just smiled. That was so Harry, always forgiving, fighting, and never giving up hope. Sure it was dangerous to be best mates with Harry Potter but he wouldn't give it up for the world. All the danger, the laughs, the frustration had made them closer and turned him into the brother he would forever miss.

Miss... Harry was dead and Voldemort had the nerve to slander Harry even in death. He could hear him talking about how stupid Harry was, how weak and Ron couldn't help but scream out, "He beat you!"

Voldemort continued to yell about Harry but Ron was distracted by a sudden movement at his side as Neville ran forward to face You-Know-Who. Ron stared in amazement as Neville faced Voldemort without a hint of fear on his face and he turned to look at Hermione as Neville spoke, "We have to finish this 'Mione," he whispered.

She was crying but when her eyes met his she looked defiant and strong, "We will. First the snake and then… and then him," she said her voice quivering a little.

Ron looked up in horror as Neville's head was set on fire and cheered when he pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of hat and beheaded the snake, "Just Voldemort than," he said as they ran forward to face the Death Eaters.

* * *

Ron was fiercely battling Greyback with Neville. He dueled with more ferocity then he had ever experienced and felt like his wand performing magic before he could even think of the jinx. Together he and Neville brought Greyback down with a sickening crunch and as soon as he hit the floor, Ron was looking around the room to find Hermione and Voldemort. He saw Hermione battling Bellatrix with Ginny and Luna and took off at a run as Bellatrix shot the killing curse at his little sister. But before he could even raise his wand his mother was dueling Bellatrix with more fury then he knew she was capable of. So he ran to Hermione, who was watching Molly Weasley in awe and grabbed her arm. "Voldemort, Hermione, we have to kill him," he yelled and Hermione nodded as they began moving towards their target and Ron felt his heart pounding in his ears.

You-Know-Who was battling Kingsley, McGongall and Slughorn with ease and Ron nodded at Hermione to circle around to the other side but before she could do so Voldemort's three combatants were blown off their feet as the Dark Lord screamed in fury because his mother had killed Bellatrix. Ron smiled with pride at his Mother but began to yell as a jet of green light headed straight for her and then… the impossible happened.

He saw Harry put a shield charm around his Mum as he took off his invisibility cloak, very much alive. And Ron screamed in excitement as Hermione jumped on him screaming, "He's alive, he's alive."

"That git," Ron muttered to himself, "I'm going to kill him when this is all over. I swear to Merlin, I'm going to kill him for this." Ron looked on as Voldemort and Harry began to circle each other and Harry was speaking to Voldemort with no fear in his voice or his eyes. Ron found himself staring at his best mate in amazement, and Ron really did try his best no to hero worship Harry, but at times like this it was hard. Harry was actually tormenting You-Know-Who, egging him on, daring him to make the first move. And the most amazing part was that Voldemort seemed _scared_ of Harry. Of little Harry Potter, the boy Ron shared a dorm with and considered a brother. Harry was talking about powers the Dark Lord didn't know he had and seemed extremely confident that he would win the approaching battle.

And then Ron felt his heart stop as Harry talked about having the Elder Wand and for the life of him Ron couldn't figure out how Harry could possibly have it. And he knew the final moment was approaching and he held his breath as the Dark Lord pointed his wand at his best mate and screamed the killing curse. Ron looked on in awe as the jets of green and red light struck one another and Voldemort's wand flew into Harry's hand as the Dark Lord collapsed on the floor. And then there was silence.

And suddenly Ron felt his feet moving towards Harry and the Great Hall had erupted in noise as Ron wrapped his arms around his best mate and Hermione as the entire populace of Hogwarts descended upon them. And as Ron hugged Harry and cheered he forgot for a moment about all they had lost and how they had suffered. All that mattered was that he, Hermione and Harry were together and that no one was going to be able to hurt them anymore and that it was all over. It was over, they had done it, they had won the War. There would be time to mourn, and time to rebuild but in that moment all that Ron cared about was that his best friends were with him and they were safe.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story has really been bothering me to write it for a while. Its my first trio-centric fic so please let me know what you think. I've also been thinking about writing some more missing moment DH stories so if you like this one review and feel free to give me suggestions for future moments!


	2. Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows each of the Marauders, Lily and Snape as they reach the afterlife. See them discover themselves, their friends and the fate of the people they left behind.

**A/N:** _Hello All! I had originally intended this to be a one-shot but after some wonderful reviews, suggestions and other inspiration I have decided to add at least one more chapter. This is the Battle of Hogwarts from Hermione's perspective. It was harder for me to write then Ron's chapter but I think it turned out alright. So read and enjoy!_

* * *

Perspective: Hermione Granger

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had so many questions but she wouldn't be able to find any of the answers in her books. She was considered the brightest witch of her age but right now she just felt useless and confused. It was at moments like these that she really appreciated the genius of Harry. Sure Hermione was great at research and magic but Harry kept a level head in battle and seemed to instinctively know what to do when times got tough. They couldn't be any harder than they were right now.

She sighed as she stepped towards Ron who was crying on his brother's shoulder. With a glance back at Harry she saw he was looking as awkward as she felt. This was a terrible family moment and neither Harry nor Hermione knew where they fit in. But even as she looked at Harry she knew his thoughts were elsewhere. Yes, he cared about the Weasley's and loved Ron like a brother, but he had a job to do and when Harry was on a mission there was no stopping him.

Ron was hugging his mother now and she was whispering to him, trying to get him to calm down. Hermione felt an unbelievable urge to run to Ron and wipe away his tears. She loved him, she knew she did, but it seemed so damn pointless. It was unlikely they would both make it out of the battle alive. But maybe that meant that she should be reckless. Seize the moment and kiss Ron right there, pour her heart out and declare her love. She thought he knew how she felt, especially after the kiss they shared earlier, but she felt the incredible urge to tell him everything in case she never got the chance again. But all those thoughts were blown away when she heard him declaring their mission pointless, saying they wouldn't win.

Before she knew what she was doing she was standing in front of Ron and said, "Ron, stop, stop, we're going to make it through this. We're going to be alright, there's only one left Ron. We can beat him." It was imperative that Ron not give up, he was her rock, and if he lost all hope she didn't know if she could go on.

"You're mad! Fred's dead. Lupin and Tonks are dead. Dozens of others. We can't beat him, he's too strong," Ron cried.

Hermione felt close to tears now watching Ron lose it and allowed Mrs. Weasley to drag him into a seat where she whispered comforting words to him. She felt a new sense of loneliness watching this exchange. It wasn't that she was jealous of Ron it was just… she was a little jealous of Ron. And she felt terrible for it, he had just lost his brother, his whole family was there risking their lives and more of them would probably die. But at least they were _there_. Hermione's parents didn't even know she existed, and she wiped a lone tear away thinking about them. She hoped they were ok, living a happy life in Australia, but it was so damn hard fighting like this without them, without their support. She would do anything right now to have her mother hug her and feel her father stroking her hair. As she stood there watching Ron she was struck by how young they were. They were just kids, kids dragged into a war they couldn't completely understand and forced to grow up before they were ready too. He needed his mum and she wanted hers but there was a job to do and Harry needed them.

Ron was standing in front of her now, shaking her from her reverie. "Where's Harry?" he asked urgently and she whipped around in horror.

"I don't know… he was right here. He came into the Great Hall with us but… I don't know where he went," she whispered.

"God damn it," Ron mumbled, "He's gone to be the martyr hasn't he?"

"No, no, he wouldn't, he couldn't," Hermione replied, but she knew he probably had and she felt a new sense of dread grip her.

"This is Harry we're talking about Hermione, he would and he could," Ron said

"Harry doesn't have a death wish Ron. He probably just went to watch Snape's memories. We'll go up to Dumbledore's office and find him. We'll plan what we're going to do next. Harry can't give himself up to Voldemort, we haven't killed the snake, and he wouldn't do something so stupid before destroying all the Horcruxes," Hermione said trying to be logical. But if there was one thing she knew about Harry it was that he was impulsive and if he thought he had to die to save his friends he wouldn't hesitate for a second.

"Let's go then," Ron said and Hermione could tell from his tone that he didn't believe they would find Harry either. But when Harry needed them they always went and he couldn't need them anymore then he did that night.

* * *

When they reached Dumbledore's office Hermione immediately knew they wouldn't find Harry there. She didn't need to look around the office; she could _feel_ that he was gone before they even opened the door. Her best friend had gone to his death and the only reason she didn't give up right there was because even though she couldn't help Harry, Ron still needed her.

Ron had picked something up and smashed it against the wall and Hermione cautiously walked forward to comfort him. Their job wasn't over and she knew what they had to do but Ron had already lost so much that night. He needed to believe Harry hadn't given himself up to Voldemort or he wouldn't be able to go on. Hermione understood that and she was determined to keep the red-headed boy's hope alive.

"Maybe he's just looking for us now. He could be in the Great Hall or searching the grounds for survivors. We can't give up hope Ron, please," she said as calmly as she could but even she could hear the desperation in her voice.

Ron sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. And Hermione could see him weighing the possibility of that option. "Ok, Hermione, let's go," he said briskly and began walking to the door much to Hermione's relief.

She heard a faint voice say, "You won't find him."

Hermione turned around slowly to stare at Dumbledore's portrait in horror. She couldn't find words but heard Ron say, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Harry has gone to find Voldemort," Dumbledore said sadly and Hermione felt her heart sink.

"Why would he do that?" Ron screamed at the elderly Professor and Hermione moved towards him to try to get him to calm down.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Because he had to. It is the only way."

Hermione froze, refusing to let what Dumbledore had said sink in. It simply didn't make any sense… except… it made perfect sense. But she couldn't accept it so grabbed Ron's arm and she said, "No, Professor, Harry needs to kill the snake, he can't face Voldemort yet, he won't be able to kill him."

"Quiet the contraire my dear, Harry needs to die so that Voldemort can be killed," Dumbledore replied and Hermione felt her eyes filling with tears as the true tragedy of Harry's life sank in.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ron screamed, "Harry is the one that needs to defeat You-Know-Who, that's what the prophecy said! So how can it be that Harry needs to die! Who's going to defeat him then? And why would Harry need to die anyway? Nobody needs to die!" But even as Ron spoke Hermione knew his words weren't true. Maybe he didn't understand but Hermione did.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I think you know the answer Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Neither can live while the other survives. Harry must die tonight and he must do so willing by Voldemort's hand. He knows that now and he has gone to face his destiny. It is up to you to kill the snake."

Ron kept arguing with Dumbledore but Hermione tuned him out as she pushed her emotions away so she could sort through the facts. Number 1: Harry had gone to face the Dark Lord and he would sacrifice himself to save them all; Number 2: Harry needed to do this because he was a horcrux… it killed her to think it but it made perfect sense. He could talk to snakes, see into Voldemort's mind, had some of his magic. Merlin, how had she not realized this before? With a sickening lurch she realized she had known. She just didn't want to accept it and maybe if she had they could have found another way but now it was too late and Harry was going to die... With a sigh Hermione pushed the bad thoughts away; there would be time to blame herself later. Now they had a job to do which brought her to Number 3: It was up to Ron and Hermione to kill the snake and defeat Voldemort. Harry had done his part and she was determined not to let him down.

Hermione took a deep breath and put her mind to the task at hand, "Ron… Ron… I think Professor Dumbledore may be right. I've known for a while this might be the case I was just hoping I was wrong."

Ron was hyperventilating as he looked desperately between Dumbledore and Hermione and she felt her heart break for him again. "You're both mental," he whispered, "It doesn't make sense. I have no idea what you're talking about. Harry's probably just in the Great Hall looking for us and I for one am going to go find him… we can't just give up hope," and with that he stormed out of Dumbledore's office but Hermione was hot on his heels.

Hermione was running after him as fast as she could, "Ron! Ron!"

"What," he hissed at her as they approached the Great Hall.

"Ron, we need a plan to kill the snake," she said while trying to catch her breath.

'Harry's going to do it," Ron said simply and Hermione wanted to scream at him. This wasn't a good time for Ron to be in denial. They had a job to do and she was having a hard enough time keeping herself calm. She didn't know how much longer she could reason with Ron.

"Ron, please, let's… let's just say Harry's busy fighting Voldemort. We're going to need to kill the snake for him, we need a plan," she replied as calmly as she could. If lying to Ron would convince him to help her she was willing to do that.

"Right, your right, I'll distract it, you kill it with one of the basilisk fangs," Ron said smiling.

"Ok, ok…" Hermione said as her eyes darted around the corridor frantically. Now they had to find the snake and it would probably be best if they did so before Voldemort entered the castle. Maybe the snake was outside…

Hermione had decided to lead Ron outside when she heard a booming voice say, " _Harry_ _Potter_ _is_ _dead._ _He_ _was_ _killed_ _as_ _he_ _ran_ _away_ _…_ "

Her whole world had gone black. She felt her walls crumbling and her heart pounding in her ears. 'Harry is dead, Harry is dead, Harry is dead,' was all she could think. Tears built up behind her eyes and she felt her breath catch in her chest. Her best friend Harry, who had conquered death so many times, was finally gone. She hadn't protected him.

Suddenly she felt Ron begin to move away from her and she grabbed his arm, "Please, Ron," she begged as she choked back a sob, "Please, it's not over, we need to finish the job Dumbledore gave us." Even though Hermione wanted to give up she knew they couldn't yet. She had to finish the job, she couldn't fail, she couldn't disappoint Harry, it was all up to them. And she couldn't do it alone, she needed Ron.

Ron didn't answer her and she frantically said, "Ron we can't panic! We need to kill the snake." ' _Please,_ _please_ _help_ _me,_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _leave_ _me_ _too_ ,' she though desperately as she clung to Ron's arm. But she could see his eyes were vacant and she didn't know how to get him back.

Holding back her own tears she pulled on Ron's arm but he moved away from her in a daze and marched towards the Castle Entrance. She tugged on his arm and called his name but he ignored her and she began to cry openly because she didn't know what to do. Hermione Granger didn't know what to do. And all she could think was that if Harry was there he would do something rash and save the day as usual. That made her cry more because Harry wasn't with them and he never would be again.

She was dragged into the entrance hall as she clung to Ron and she should have known something was wrong because the crowd was moving out of their way. But it wasn't until they reached the courtyard and Ron stopped walking that she realized where he had been going. She could see Hagrid carrying a small figure and walking towards them and her body began to shake. She couldn't see him, not now, not yet, not when she still had a job to do. She wasn't strong enough. "No, please," she begged but no one answered her pleas. "Ron," she whispered. "Ron, we need to kill the snake," she said but she knew he wouldn't listen to her, she didn't think she could even listen to herself.

Hermione moved closer to Ron and slipped her hand into his. If she were going to see this she needed him to be with her. Maybe together they could survive seeing Harry… she couldn't even think it. Next to her Ginny stood, leaning on Neville and breathing heavily. As Voldemort reached the opposite side of the courtyard all her composure left her as she looked at the face of the boy she had known for seven years. The boy who had died alone in the forest, sacrificing himself so they could all live. And all she could think was that was so Harry, to do something so brave and stupid for the people he loved.

"No, no!" she screamed suddenly at the same time as Ginny and she heard Ron yell out Harry's name. Her knees gave out but Ron held her up and she leaned into him sobbing. She blocked out what Voldemort was saying and thought about the day Harry had saved her from the troll. She had been so desperate for friends and she found the best ones she could have ever wanted in the strangest way. And she remembered writing to her parents about how she was friends with _the_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _and_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _that_ _amazing_. But now Hermione cried harder realizing she never thought of him as famous Harry Potter anymore. He was her friend, who always found himself in dangerous situations, who was awkward with girls and one of the most humble people she had ever met. Harry Potter, her friend who was always concerned about how everyone else felt and what they were doing, who would do anything for his friends, who wanted nothing more than to be normal and now Harry Potter who was murdered at the age of seventeen by Lord Voldemort.

But she wanted to remember Harry for all the good times they had not the bad. Like the countless times he gave her advice about Ron, or when she tried to teach him how to dance so he could impress Ginny at Bill's wedding, or when Harry won the Quidditch Cup and she hugged him. She remembered how happy he was that day, how happy he was the day he meet Sirius and the day Ginny agreed to date him. And she laughed at his goofy smile as it popped into her head. He was no great savior of the wizarding world to her. While everyone else cried for the loss of their hero, she cried for the loss of her best friend. The boy she had grown up with, who had become her brother, who she smacked over the head for saying stupid things and who told her when she was being crazy. And now he was gone and all she wanted to do was tell him how much she had cared.

Crying harder Hermione realized Harry knew. That was why he marched into the forest, to save Hermione, to save Ron, to save Ginny, and all his other friends. Because Harry knew they would do the same thing for him, he knew she would have traded places if she could. That's why she ran off to the Department of Mysteries with him, and spent the last several months sleeping in a tent and was always by Harry's side when he got into trouble. She knew most people thought Harry was this undefeatable hero but Hermione saw him completely differently. She felt the need to _protect_ Harry. He had been through enough in his life and Hermione wanted to shelter him, to save him from anymore pain. She wanted Harry to have the life he deserved, to grow up, marry Ginny and have lots of kids. She could marry Ron and they would officially become the family they already were. But that wasn't going to happen, Voldemort had taken that from them and Hermione felt anger swell up inside of her at how unfair this all was. They had come so far, come so close to winning, and it was all lost.

Hermione was startled from her reverie as Ron screamed, "He beat you!" She looked up at him in awe and wiped a tear away from her face as she struggled to regain her composure. Harry had left them a mission, and she refused to fail him after he had sacrificed everything for them.

Suddenly Neville was running at Voldemort and Ron was shaking her saying, "We have to finish this 'Mione."

She was crying but when her eyes met his she felt strong, "We will. First the snake and then… and then him," she said her voice quivering a little.

But before she knew what was happening Neville had killed the snake and for the first time she saw a glimmer of hope in their struggle. Ron was smiling slightly and said, "Just Voldemort than," before they ran into the battle to avenge Harry.

* * *

Hermione was battling Bellatrix with Ginny and Luna. She had tried to reach Voldemort but Bellatrix had blocked her way and know she couldn't escape. Bellatrix was fighting them as if she had never seen less worthy adversaries. Hermione was beginning to worry they would lose when she saw the killing curse miss Ginny by inches. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron begin to move towards them to join the fight but before he reached them Molly Weasley jumped in the ring. She stared in amazement as sweet Mrs. Weasley fought to kill Voldemort's last great lieutenant.

Suddenly Ron shook her, "Voldemort, Hermione, we have to kill him," and she nodded as they began to move towards their target.

You-Know-Who was battling Kingsley, McGongall and Slughorn with ease and Ron nodded at Hermione to circle around to the other side but before she could do so Voldemort's three combatants were blown off their feet as the Dark Lord screamed in fury because Mrs. Weasley had killed Bellatrix. Hermione yelled with joy but her joy quickly turned to horror as she saw a jet of green light headed straight for Mrs. Weasley and then… the impossible happened.

She saw Harry put a shield charm around Molly as he took off his invisibility cloak, very much alive. And Hermione felt herself leap onto Ron screaming, "He's alive, he's alive, he's alive!" She had never felt so scared yet happy as she watched her best friend begin to circle Voldemort. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she began to hope and hope that it would finally end so she could give Harry a hug.

"That git," Hermione heard Ron mutter to himself, "I'm going to kill him when this is all over. I swear to Merlin, I'm going to kill him for this."

Hermione laughed at Ron and watched Harry and Voldemort talk to one another and found herself amazed at Harry's calm nature. He looked more relaxed now then earlier in the evening and that made her feel safe. Harry wasn't stupid, to be taunting Voldemort he had to know he would win the battle. She felt her hope swell as Harry spoke of secret weapons and knowledge and she just wanted it to be over with. She knew Harry would win, she wanted him to stop playing with Voldemort and to finish it once and for all.

And then Hermione drew a breath as the moment finally came and the Dark Lord pointed his wand at Harry and screamed the killing curse. The most amazing jets of green and red light struck one another and Voldemort's wand flew into Harry's hand as the Dark Lord collapsed on the floor. And then there was silence.

Hermione felt her feet running to Harry completely on their own accord. The noise in the Great Hall was deafening and she felt the crowd pressing in on her but none of it mattered. All that mattered was the moment when she threw her arms around Harry and she felt his arms, very much alive, hug her back. And then Ron was there hugging them both and they were all crying as the entirety of Hogwarts surrounded them. Hermione laughed as she realized it was finally over, the war they had been fighting since they were eleven was done. Harry could finally be normal, and they could finally be a family And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** _So that's that chapter. I'm back in school and working now so I don't find much time to write but I may find inspiration for another chapter if my lovely readers leave some reviews ;). So show your love for the story by leaving a comment and thanks for reading!_


End file.
